


Family

by Animevampire1627



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Wallop culture, childhood bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Evolution of Junkos definition of family





	Family

Family was a strong word.

It could change and expand with new experiences with people. Family were the people you trust and care about all at once.

My family, years ago consisted of me and my mom and dad. I don't remember much of them other than I was an only child and was lonely mist the time.

When I was a toddler, I was given to my aunt Eunice, one of the toughest Wallops on our whole Terra. She was really sweet to me though and she gave me my pet Gleep, Minky. She told me my parents couldn't look after me but others told me it was because they knew I was a weakling even then, I choose to believe her.

My bond with her was defiantly something I cherished, we both trusted and loved each other and one day she even trusted me enough to give me the family heirloom, the Knuckle Busters.

However as much as I loved her, I felt like I always needed to improve myself in order to be worthy of her love. She was always ridiculed behind her back for taking me in. I wanted to be able to stand up for her and win.

When I was 13, she died in a battle against the chief, defending my honour. When one dies in battle it's considered glorious and noble so I should have been proud but I felt nothing but sorrow.

Later on that same year, I decided to do something with my life and I joined the Cyclonian Youth Brigade led by Grimsley. I thought I was doing the Atmos a favour, the Cheif said the Cyclonians were honourable.

However as mean as the Youth Brigade was, I have never been more grateful that I joined them. Without them I never would have been able to meet my new family.

My family let me into their lives, despite me initially being on the wrong side.

They consisted of three humans, a Merb and a Sky Monkey. The new Storm Hawks.

Aerrow was our Sky Knight but he serviced as more of the big brother of the group. He was loyal and smart but would join into our fun and games when there were no threats around. He always made sure we felt listened to and got our voices heard.

Piper was the Crystal Mage and was like the smart elder sister. She was incredibly knowledgeable with the Atmosian history and layout. Not only that she was protective and funny and a great listener. She also made a mean Sandcake recipe.

Finn was my best buddy, the Sharpshooter and little brother all in one. He could be extremely childish but that just made it even more fun to hang out with him. He was mischievous, in which, he liked to set up pranks for the others, even if it got him on cleaning duty.

Stork was the helmsman and guardian figure for us, being the eldest. He was paranoid and believed almost anything but he was as loyal as you could be, though he hides it under a pile of sarcastic comments and doomed speeches.

Radarr was Aerrow's co pilot and was like the quirky brother who was very expressive. He couldn't talk but made up for it with gestures and expressions, he was always willing to help but if anyone disrespected him, he wouldn't hesitate to bite back.

Looking back at the family I lost, I still feel sad that they're gone but my new family is there for me. I don't have to be someone I'm not, they like me for me. I guess my view point in families have changed in the sense that I've learned family doesn't end in blood. They can be anyone you let into your heart.


End file.
